Purpose: To determine the maximum tolerated doses, the pharmacokinetic profile, and the toxicity profile of the combination of docetaxel and estramustine. To evaluate the response rate, duration of survival and quality of life effects of the docetaxel and estramustine combination in patients with metastatic hormone-refractory prostate cancer.